Astrid: Part Three (PAUSED)
by Created to Write
Summary: Now living with the Davenports, Astrid slowly grows closer to Chase, who is more determined than ever to keep his promise to her. (Rated T in case)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lab Rats. But Astrid is my character.**

 **After the poll results were in (which was only one person.. right.) I have decided to work on Astrid again!**

 **Here is part 3. I know I ended the story off at a rather depressing subject, but here's the next part.**

 **Also.. starting off on a depressing subject..**

* * *

"Astrid... Astrid.." Someone shakes her arm. Astrid yelps softly as they press down more than necessary. "Sorry.. ...Astrid.."

Astrid doesn't say anything. She has been looking at the grass under her black shoes for an eternity. Her eyes finally ran out of something to lose, so she stares emptily, barely hearing Adam as he states her name over and over, trying to get her attention.

Another pair of black shoes fills her vision. The person has a black skirt. They squat down and look at her. "Astrid," Bree says, setting her hand on top of her friends, "I'm sorry.."

That's all someone can say to her, 'I'm sorry,' 'my condolences,' 'he was a good man,' 'he didn't deserve this,' 'it isn't your fault.'

Even after all the tears she's shed, no matter how dry she feels, Astrid still produces another tear. Bree wipes it away. An arm wraps around her shoulders. Astrid doesn't even fight the pull in the direction the arm came from. She just leans against his chest and sobs without tears.

Chase looks down at her, then around the area. The casket is already lowered, most of the attendants are gone. Adam is getting up to help those with shovels. They would have left an hour ago. But Astrid refused to.

And Chase hadn't left her side the whole time. Bree got her food from the table in the other room, Adam had waved people away when she couldn't handle another round of consoling, yet empty, words from a stranger. Everyone was a stranger to her, except the Davenports.

Leo was by his parents, and Mr. Davenport managed to temper his ego for the sake of the event. Tasha cried, there was no way around it. She sat by Astrid some, learning after a few minutes that words will not help her feel better.

Chase refused to leave Astrid with anyone else. He listened when she talked, and held her close when she started to cry harder. He asked if she wanted to go to the open casket at the other side of the room, but Astrid didn't want to.

Astrid didn't talk much, but the one thing she could had been repeated so soft, that Chase could hear her. "..He's gone.." She would probably say she didn't get to say goodbye, but that isn't true.

She just didn't know that goodbye was it.

"Astrid," Tasha takes Bree's place in front of her. She still has streaks on her face from tears, but they have dried. She gently grasps Astrid's hand and starts to help her stand up, "It's time to go.."

Astrid doesn't fight it. The whole group is against her. She leans into Chase as they walk back to the car. Leo walks next to her, Adam behind her, and Bree in front, looking back over her shoulder every few seconds.

Astrid doesn't remember getting in the car, or the drive back to the mansion. The day had worn her out, even when she did nothing but sit and cry the whole time. But she does vaguely sense someone picking her up and carrying her to a guest room- her room.

* * *

It's been a week, since the funeral. Astrid still isn't herself yet. Her room has some stuff from her house, but it isn't the same. Her dad isn't there.

'Mom didn't even bother to come..' Astrid tells herself solemnly. She didn't expect her too, but at least the surprise could have helped her a little.. Maybe.

She looks at her homework. She got a few days off from school, but now she has to catch up. And Chase is right there to help her. He was determined to stay by her as much as possible, but there were times that he couldn't, like when Bree insisted that they have 'girl time.'

Bree found multiple times for her and Astrid to hang out, watch a movie, go shopping, etc. She helped set her room up, like last time. Astrid would cheer up for a little, but she always had a look in her eye that won't go away anytime soon.

Not even Adam and Leo with their attempts to humor her had worked in taking that away. She'd laugh, but the spark she had just wouldn't appear. Sometimes she found time to slip away into her room and fall asleep crying because no matter how nice Mr. Davenport is, no matter how gentle Tasha is with her, they can never replace her father.

And her father isn't coming back. She has a time just like that after homework is over. She runs up the stairs and slams the door.

* * *

Astrid clutches a pillow to her chest and she stares at the picture of her dad, from while he was still around. 'Not fair..' she decides. She sniffles and throws away the one millionth tissue.

But like most of the others, it doesn't make it to the trash and stays on the floor. A headache forms and she closes her eyes to let it pass. The door opens, but Astrid ignores it.

An arm wraps around her shoulders, a warm body attached to it next to her. She doesn't look at who it is and leans against them, sniffling still. "I'll be here," the person says, "You aren't alone."

Astrid nods. She's handed another tissue and a finger brushes her tears away, then traces around her ear and tangles lightly in her hair. She's safe, he won't leave her.

Chase isn't going anywhere.

* * *

Astrid fell asleep after Chase came to check on her. He tucks her into bed and then leaves the door partially open. He finds some of his family in the lab, training. "I want to do something for Astrid, but I don't know what.." Chase states aloud. Bree looks at him.

"Considering how you two are glued to the hip, I'm not sure that will be a problem," she states, "you're always doing something for her. I understand your concern, but-"

"She likes animals, right?" Leo asks. Chase's face brightens up and he looks at Leo.

"That's right. She loves animals. Her dad was a veterinarian. Maybe.." He looks at Mr. Davenport.

"No no no no, absolutely not," the mogul states.

"What? He hasn't even said anything yet," Adam states.

"You are not getting her a pet," Mr. Davenport tells CHase.

"A pet!? Can it be a pig-?"

"No!" Everyone else tells him. Adam slumps on his stool.

"Please Mr. Davenport? She'll be so happy. Maybe it will cheer her up to where she needs to be," Chase states, "plus.. She's always wanted one.. And by those coupons you and Leo gave her at Christmas, you have to let her buy something.."

"Her, not you," Mr. Davenport says.

"But it is for her," Bree helps, "So it counts."

"It is a big responsibility," Mr. Davenport says. When all his kids are against him for their friend, he's having a hard time saying no, "It better be _small_!" Mr. Davenport then leaves the room.

"I'd better check on Astrid," Chase states.

"I will, you get to PetFind," Bree decides, "I'll keep it a secret."

Everyone splits off to where they should be and Adam is reminded every five minutes not to tell Astrid anything, anything at all. No talking, no revealing anything.

'Astrid is going to be so happy,' Chase knows.

* * *

 **Think Chase's idea will work?**

 **Now I am doing this part different than the other ones. Last time, I wrote it all out and then updated it one at a time. This time, I'm updating as I write the chapters. ..If that makes any sense.**

 **I have Chase's escapade to 'PetFind' (See what I did there?) written out, but I was thinking about skipping it. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part!**

* * *

Astrid wakes up in her room, the large fluffy blanket over her form. The room is dark, excepting the light streaming through the closed blinds. Her clock says it is two in the afternoon.

She stands up, still feeling numb from her latest outburst. But it isn't quite as bad as it was before. 'Maybe.. Maybe I'm getting better,' she dares to think. She hears a knock at her door. "Come in."

Bree steps into her room, "Hey Astrid, how are you feeling?"

"..Better," Astrid decides, "I remember, Chase was here."

"Yeah, he had to run an errand," Bree says, nonchalant.

Astrid looks at her friend, "Chase doesn't go on errands.."

"This one is important. I think he'll be back soon though," Bree says, looking at the clock. "Tasha was wondering if you wanted to help make some brownies with her."

Astrid shrugs and walks out of the room. Bree is elated by the response, since Astrid hasn't helped in the kitchen since she got the news of her father.

Astrid receives another of the multitude of hugs from Tasha and then they start mixing the ingredients. "..So, what was Chase's errand for?" She asks.

"Nothing really," Leo replies, finding the milk.

"Bree said it was important," Astrid catches.

Everyone freezes for a moment, "You know Chase," Bree covers, "if it's important to him.."

Astrid picks up on what she's meaning, "Right. Got it." The brownies get into the oven and Astrid washes her hands. The door opens up behind her. "Chase?" She asks.

"Yep, I'm back." Astrid starts to turn around. "Wait! Close your eyes."

Astrid doesn't finish turning around and asks, "Why..?"

"Because.. It's a surprise?"

Astrid sighs and closes her eyes, covering them with her hand. Chase sets down a few bags he was carrying and then walks over to her.

"Okay, turn around, but keep your eyes closed." Astrid does so. "Now take three steps forward."

"Chase," Astrid scolds lightly, just wanting to get this over with. She takes the steps when he doesn't answer.

"Okay.." He draws out, "Now open them."

Astrid takes her hand away from her eyes. She's standing with the counter before her. Chase is on the other side, looking at her. He had set on the counter a plastic carrier with holes in the side. "..What's.. What's this?"

Chase smiles wider and gently turns the carrier around. "It's the newest member of the family," Chase says.

Astrid squats slightly to look inside. And there she finds a young bunny with mostly white fur and black splotches on the ears, muzzle, and back. "Awww…!" She squeals.

"He's yours," Chase says, "Mr. Davenport said that you have to take care of him, but how much you love animals, I don't think that will be a problem."

"What's his name?" Astrid asks, while opening the cage.

"I don't know. I didn't give him one," Chase says matter-of-factly.

"Where did you get him?" Astrid asks.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Chase walks into PetFind, looking around. He scans the room to find where he needs to go to. He smiles to himself and walks through the aisles to the back left corner. He sees the cages keeping the unbought critters from running throughout the store._

 _He looks at each type and calculates to himself. Which would Astrid like, and which is easier to take care of. 'Also adding in the Mr. Davenport factor..' he muses to himself._

 _Chase crouches down and looks at the bunnies. They hop around, some over one another. They are all different colors. He looks to the cage to his right. There are hamsters and guinea pigs. These are the three that he is considering. All of them stay in cages most of the time, eat pellets, and are super soft and cute._

' _A good factor to consider. Hmm..' Chase eyes the hamsters, 'The hamster balls may provoke Adam to toss it. And if the hamster was inside..' The bionic teen shudders. He looks at the guinea pigs, 'Same things could happen there. Although Adam's always wanted a pig, but he may get the wrong idea.'_

 _Chase looks at the bunnies in front of him. One is nibbling on a leaf. It looks up at him, the strand of green bobbing up and down wildly. It's fur is mostly white, but it's face and ears have splotches of black. It's back has a light dusting of black color as well. Chase smiles._

" _Perfect." He stands up and calls over an employee. "I'd like to get this little guy," Chase says, pointing at the rabbit._

" _Yes sir, but it's a girl."_

 _Chase just chuckles. 'Like you would know.'_

 _The employee opens the cage and scoops out the bunny. As he puts him in a carrier, he asks, "So, you like bunnies?"_

" _No, my.." Chase stops. He and Astrid aren't dating. He corrects himself and says, "He's for a friend."_

" _She, it's a she," the employee states._

" _I don't think so.." Chase says, singing under his breath. "My friend loves animals."_

" _Are you going to name he- him?"_

 _Chase looks down at the bunny, sniffling to itself, "..No, I'm not. I'll let her."_

" _Her?"_

" _My friend." Chase walks away to find food, a cage, and other necessities to take care of a bunny._

* * *

"So, that over there," Chase points to the bags of bunny things, "is also yours."

"Thank you Chase, that was so sweet of you," Astrid says. She holds the little bunny in her arms, walking around the counter. "I think I'm going to name you.." Astrid thinks about it as the bunny twitches his nose. "Biscotti," she decides.

Chase tilts his head to the side, "Like the cracker?"

"Sure, why not? Technically," Astrid says, sticking her pointer finger in the air, "an oreo is a cracker, and that name is taken too much."

"Actually, it's a cookie."

"Whatever," Astrid says, on the brink of laughing.

Chase cracks a smirk, "You seem better."

Astrid looks at Biscotti and sighs, "Yeah.. I do feel better. Can you help me bring that stuff to my room."

"S-Sure," Chase says and turns to pick up a few bags. Astrid puts Biscotti back in his plastic carrier and picks up the final bag. They go up to her room and start setting up an empty corner for the bunny. Then she lets him out and he hops around to get used to his surroundings.

Astrid looks at Chase and hugs him. "Thank you," she says over his shoulder. He hugs back. "Animals was something my.. my dad and I had in common. ..This means so much more than you know.."

"I'm glad," Chase says. They break the contact. Then there is a crash downstairs. They both cringe. "..Adam," Chase explains. "I.. I gotta go."

"Okay. Tell Bree to call me down when the brownies are done," Astrid says.

Chase's eyebrows raise up a notch, "There are brownies?"

Astrid rolls her eyes as he leaves. She sits down and Biscotti hops over to her. "Daddy would have loved you," she tells him. She watches the bunny hop from one side of the room to the other. Then she stands up and opens her large closet. In the far back, there are a couple boxes she hasn't opened. But she couldn't leave the things at her old house.

She takes one into the bigger space of the closet and opens the folds of cardboard on top. She takes a few things out until she finds what she is looking for. A brown, weathered book with gold along the edges of the pages. The cover is rough leather, faded in places over time.

She feels a tear forming and opens the Bible to a random page. It has pen marks along the sides, underlining passages and pointing out what something means. " _Astrid, this is an important story. I don't think you fully understand its meaning._ " Her father's words echo for a moment.

She lifts her hand and fingers the golden necklace at her collarbone. "..Gold in the eyes of the Father.." she recites.

" _Never forget that, Astrid. You are perfect in the eyes of the Father. And you are perfect to me."_ Astrid closes the book her father loved and packs away the box again. She picks the book up and sets it on her nightstand.

"You're right, I don't understand," she says to the air, "But I think it's time I learn."

* * *

 **Yes, I am incorporating Christian aspects into this. But it's really important to me. Plus, I love a good challenge.**

 **Everybody say hi to Biscotti! You'll be seeing more of him in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: No Going Back

**It has been awhile, I know. But here is the first episode part of the third season.**

 **I understand No Going Back is Season Two. But I moved it here.**

* * *

"I'm so glad that school's over," Bree states as the four walk down the stairs, "Mrs. Thistle talked for an hour in history. She's ninety, should she really be wasting that breath?"

The reach the end of the stairs, where Adam jumps over the last few steps. Astrid doesn't comment on Bree's rant, but she is also happy for school to be over. Trent was a pain to have around now that he's the gym teacher, among other problems with school.

The group starts for the doors, when they see a line of students. "What's all this?" Chase asks.

Perry turns around, holding a bucket, and sees them. "Listen up frog spawn," she says, "Security check. Put all metal objects in the bucket. Then, proceed to the wands for a more, _thorough_ search," she says with a laugh.

"Principal Perry, what's going on?" Bree asks.

"Someone's been stealing laptops from the computer lab. So I'm going to bust the perp. Or perps," she adds, looking at the group. "Bottom line, no one leaves this school without going through those metal detectors," she points to the lunch ladies with the wands.

The bionic trio look at each other.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sort through your loose change and have a little heart to heart with the vending machine," Principal Perry walks away, digging through the bucket.

Bree turns to her brothers and friend. "Guys, we cannot get wanded," she says, "Those things will go crazy when they detect our bionics."

"Well, Astrid can," Adam says.

"What are we going to do? She's totally going to bust us," Chase says.

"Bust ya for what?" Perry says, appearing next to Chase's right shoulder. Chase turns to her, while everyone else tenses up. "What're you hiding Little Bo Peep?"

Bree comes to his rescue, "Um, heh, he's not hiding anything."

"Well, he does have an unusually large birthmark on his left hip," Adam states. Astrid looks at Chase. And by the way he's looking at Adam, he's right. "You stare at it long enough and it kinda looks like Justin Bieber."

Chase nods over in Astrid's direction and makes a 'cut it' motion, hoping Adam will shut up. Principal Perry starts to push Chase to the wands, "Let's go."

"I.." He can't do anything but follow. All the other students have gone through.

"Empty your pockets," Perry demands.

"Principal Perry, I-"

"Comply perp!" Chase sighs and puts his wallet in the bucket. "Want him."

He stands there, inwardly groaning at what comes next. The metal detectors start at his ankles and the lunch ladies move them up. Once they reach his neck, they start to beep louder.

"Well what do you know," Perry states, looking at the others. Chase looks at the ceiling tense. "We got one. Flank him, girls. The little ones always put up a fight." Two lunch ladies move Chase away. Bree is next, and the same thing happens to her and Adam.

Finally, it's Astrid's turn. She puts her backpack down and walks over. She looks at the others. "..We'll be okay," Chase assures. Astrid smiles faintly and turns back.

She's wanded, but nothing comes up. "I guess you're good to go," Principal Perry says, sad that she didn't get another perp to punish.

Astrid picks up her backpack, then looks at the others, "See you guys back home, okay?"

"Yep, see you soon," Bree says. Astrid leaves, scared for her friends.

* * *

Astrid walks into the house and Mr. Davenport is on the phone. She walks to the stairs, while hearing the words 'assets,' 'company,' and 'hacker.' She climbs the stairs, passing Leo's room.

He sneezes. "Hey Leo," she says, stopping for a moment.

"Hey.. Astrid," he mumbles, "Where are the others?"

"Just.. at school. They should be back soon though," Astrid says. She walks to her room and puts her backpack down. She looks at the picture of her dad that she left on her desk. It's him and her. She's about eleven in that picture, but he doesn't look any different than when she last saw him, minus a few gray hairs. 'He must have got them from raising me,' she chuckles.

She smiles sadly, then looks at the picture next to it. It's her host family. She still has her mom out there somewhere, so it's not like they can adopt her. But.. she's glad they can't, for her own reasons.

Astrid walks out of her room to get a snack. "-So now you're going to start listening to me!?"

Chase?' Astrid starts to the stairs, but once she gets to the bottom, the team is nowhere in sight. Someone is ringing the doorbell.

"Am I the only person capable of answering the door?" Tasha asks, walking over to it from the hallway.

A guy in an FBI jacket is standing there. "FBI, I need to see Donald Davenport."

Tasha smiles stiffly. "Donald! You'd better come downstairs!" Tasha calls up the stairs, "The FBI is here!"

"Tasha, have you seen Adam, Bree, or Chase?" Astrid asks. Tasha looks at her.

"Uhh, no. Didn't they come home with you?" Tasha asks. Astrid shakes her head. "I'm sure they are here somewhere, Astrid."

"..I'll go check on Leo," Astrid says.

"Donald!" Tasha yells again.

Mr. Davenport arrives at the door. "Mr. Davenport, I got your call about your company," the agent says.

* * *

Bree slows down once they reach the lab and the three skid around the corner. Chase looks back at his siblings. "Guys, what are we gonna do!?"

Adam gawfs, "What are _you_ worried about? You're so small they probably won't even see you."

Chase stares at his brother, "Adam, is this really the time to be making short jokes?"

"Chase, there is never not a time because like you, life is short," Adam says. Even Bree is annoyed at his response, rolling her eyes.

"Will you stop it," she says, poking Adam in the chest, "The FBI is upstairs ready to drag us away and who knows what they'll do to Mr. Davenport." She looks between her brothers, "We have to do something, fast."

Chase sighs and walks slowly to the middle of the room, "Do you guys remember the conversation we had a long time ago. ..When we first started living as normal kids?"

"The one you told me to forget and never bring up?" Adam asks, "No." He winks.

"The one where we made a 'last resort' pact if anyone ever discovered our bionic secret."

Adam waits a beat, "I don't know what you want me to say, did you not see me wink?"

Chase ignores the statement, and solemnly states, "It's time. We have to protect ourselves. ..And Mr. Davenport." He holds his hand out, "Are you in?"

Adam thinks a moment, then puts his hand on Chase's, "I'm in."

They both look at their sister. "Bree?" Chase asks.

"Our lives will change forever," Bree states, hesitant to give it all up.

Chase sighs one person entering his mind. "..I know."

"But there's gotta be another way to-"

"Bree," Chase says firmly. She looks at him. He shakes his head. "We have no other choice." He has a pained look. She knows what he's been hiding. She knows that Astrid knows too. Neither of them wanted to tell the other, and now that is beating Chase to his core, she can see it. He's hiding behind the mission leader calmness, but he's never been this bothered by a decision he had to make.

If he can do this, so can she. She walks over and sets her hand on Adam's, "I'm in."

* * *

Leo and Astrid walk down the stairs when the front door closes. "Hey Big D, where's your friend from the FBI?" Leo asks.

"He just left. I gave him all the information, but he said this hacking is beyond anything he's ever seen before," Mr. Davenport replies, waving his arms horizontally, "It's going to be weeks before they have any leads." The mogul sits on the couch.

There's a knock at the door. It pauses for a second, but then it happens again. Mr. Davenport sighs and stands up to answer it. It's Principal Perry.

"Principal Perry, what are you doing here?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Does our front gate even have a code?" Leo asks him.

"You don't run a women's correctional facility without learning how to scale a few walls," she tells them. "Anyhoo," she says, walking in. "I just want to stop by, say hello.." she drags on. "And tell you that I know your kids are bionic!" She yells, turning around.

Everyone is silent. Perry keeps nodding and trio that live there stare at her. Then Mr. Davenport starts fake laughing. "Bionic," he says, like she's crazy.

He looks at Leo and Astrid. They go along with what he's doing.

"What- I don't- what are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asks, "I don't think so. Just because a child-" he wraps an arm around Leo, "-says they are bionic-"

"The big one shot lasers from his eyes, the girl ran faster than lightning, and the stumpy one could move things with his mind," Perry explains.

Leo and Astrid look at Mr. Davenport. "Oh yeah, she's got you," Leo states.

"Where are they?" Astrid asks. Perry shrugs.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"They had to stay behind at school, that's where she must have seen their bionics," Astrid states.

Perry pokes Leo lightly, "Is he bionic too?"

"Seriously, look at him," Mr. Davenport states. Leo looks at him, offended.

"What about her?" Perry asks, nodding to Astrid.

"If I was bionic, you would know by now," Astrid states, "I went through your metal detector. ..I thought I heard Chase earlier.."

"Their probably in the lab. Leo go downstairs and bring Adam, Bree, and Chase up here, now." Leo scampers away with his tissue box. Astrid goes with him.

They arrive at the lab, but no one is there. "Are you sure you heard them?" Leo asks.

"Yes, I heard Chase." Leo gives her a look. "No, that's not what I mean," Astrid says. Leo knows she's daydreamed before.

Leo shrugs, as if to say 'agree to disagree.' They look around, and find an invention just sitting on the console. "What's this?"

Astrid picks it up. "It's for everybody." She looks at Leo. "Let's show Mr. Davenport."

They race back upstairs. Perry is gone and by the look on the adults' faces, things got worse in their absence. "Big D, we have a problem," Leo says.

"Leo, Astrid, where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"..We found this in the lab." Leo sets it down. A hologram pops up of all three bionics.

"Hello, testing testing," Adam says, leaning forward a little. "Echo, e-cho-" he stops when Bree shoves him.

"Mr. Davenport," Chase speaks up, "we really messed up."

"We didn't mean to expose our bionics to Perry," Bree continues, "But.. she was in danger and we had no choice."

"You trained us for any mission," Chase picks back up, "and right now, the mission is survival. Yours and ours."

"I mean, if we're not around, there's no proof we exist," Adam points out, "so.. We're leaving. For good."

Astrid gasps at that. "..Thank you, for all that you've done for us," Bree says, "You made us who we are. We're sorry we let you down."

Bree reaches for the device to turn it off. "Wait," Chase says, stretching his arm out. Bree and Adam look back at him. Chase looks straight at where the camera must have been. "Astrid, I'm sorry that you had to lose a few friends," he starts, "But I promised that you would be taken care of. That includes protecting you. If this is how it has to be.. at least you are safe."

"What he means-" Bree starts to interject.

Chase clamps a hand on his sister's mouth. "To put it simply," he looks back up, "I love you, Astrid Feire." The video turns off.

Astrid stares ahead of her and starts to tear up. Tasha wraps an arm around her. "We need to find them," Mr. Davenport says.

"I already tried," Leo says, "they must have disabled their GPS signals. There's no trace of them anywhere." Leo looks at Astrid, "..They're gone."

* * *

Mr. Davenport is down in the lab, looking at the capsules. Astrid came down with him, sitting at the rock wall. She remembers one time that she had climbed up it, but fell and landed in Adam's arms.

She chuckles weakly, thinking about Chase's response to the incident. She didn't know why he'd get so worked up, but now she understands. "To put it simply, I love you, Astrid Feire," were his exact words. She wishes he'd tell her in person someday.

"The guy from the bank says we need to leave now," Leo says. Astrid looks around the corner, seeing him at the entrance to the lab. "They're changing the locks on all the doors." Astrid stands up slowly and walks over to the main area of the lab.

"I can't believe they're gone," Mr. Davenport says. Astrid changes course and sits in the middle capsule. She brings her knees to her chest.

She wants them all back. She wants to hear Chase say those three words to her face, to hear him say her name again. Or a uber nerdy science pun that no one laughs at but her.

"I should have been at school today," Leo says, "It's my job to watch out for them and I didn't. It's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault Leo," Astrid says. Mr. Davenport and Leo look at the girl in the capsule. She looks up at them, tears in her eyes, "It's mine."

"Astrid, get out of there," Mr. Davenport says with gentle direction. He walks over to help her. She doesn't fight back, but makes it hard for him to lift her out.

"I was at school today and I did nothing. I should have know that something would go wrong," she argues.

"It is not your fault," Mr. Davenport states. Astrid sits at the console. "It isn't theirs, either. I've gotta find them." He goes to his cyber desk and tries to activate it. But nothing happens. "I can't even use my cyberdesk." He walks to the console that Astrid is at. "Who is doing this to me!?"

"It's obviously a tech whiz that will do anything to destroy you. Someone with intimate knowledge of your life and Davenport industries-" Leo looks up. "Wait a minute, I know who it is."

Mr. Davenport and Astrid look at him. "Who?" Astrid asks.

"It's your brother," Leo tells Mr. Davenport.

"Douglas?"

"Leo, that's impossible," Mr. Davenport says with an Epad in his hand, "we froze Douglas in a block of ice. He's under twenty-four hour security in my most remote off shore facility. See?" Leo walks over and looks at the footage. "He's gone, but.. how?"

Astrid stays where she is. She listens to the guys as they review the footage.

"If Douglas escaped, that means Adam, Bree, and Chase are in real danger. We all are," Mr. Davenport tells the teens.

"You sure are, Donnie!" They all look at the wall of screens, where Douglas' face is on every single one. "Ha ha, I'm back~!" He sings, laughing evilly.

"..Yeah Leo already figured that out," Mr. Davenport says, pointing to the boy. Astrid gets off her stool and looks at the evil genius warily. She prefered him frozen.

"Anyway, I just thought you should know that it was me that did this to ya," Douglas states, "Well, I had a little help. And now that I'm free, I think I'll spend some quality time with my three wonderful kids!" Astrid tenses up at the mention of the bionics.

"Those are my friends!" She yells.

"You go anywhere near them, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Mr. Davenport warns immediately after.

"They're mine, Donnie!" Douglas argues.

Mr. Davenport rolls his shoulders, "I'll find them first."

"Good luck, that's going to be a little difficult without your lab," Douglas holds up a large red box with a switch on it. He starts to chortle again.

"That's a detonator, run!" Astrid and Leo run as fast as they can for the elevator, Mr. Davenport not far behind. The explosion propels them into the metal box and the doors close before it gets to them.

Astrid sits up from her spot on the floor and scoots to the corner, trying to catch her breath. Mr. Davenport looks at both Leo and Astrid, assuring himself that they are okay. Leo moves over to Astrid and offers his arms. She accepts his comforting hug. Mr. Davenport stands up and checks the phone.

"The phone is dead," Mr. Davenport tells them. He drops it to the ground. He turns to look at them, "Hopefully the sprinkler system extinguished the fire before it spread to the rest of the house."

Astrid pulls out of the hug, feeling a little better. "So we're trapped in here? What are we gonna do?" Leo asks.

"I'm working on it Leo," Mr. Davenport assures. Astrid stays silent as Leo reminds Mr. Davenport that they are running out of assets to use to find the team. Only when his loss of money does he sit on the floor and start sobbing. "I'm crying about the kids," he tells Leo.

Astrid curls up tighter. She doesn't like it that she buckles under pressure like this. But she was almost caught in a fiery explosion, her friends are missing and may be captured by an evil father figure, and she may never get to tell Chase how much she needs him.

Even if it gets her in danger.

* * *

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up this week. But bare with me. I have school now. It takes up time.**


End file.
